


Trapped

by DemonBeats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Character Death, Blood and Gore, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Horror, I swear I'm a nice person, I'm not a serial killer, It's a horror story, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Monsters, Promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBeats/pseuds/DemonBeats
Summary: Tamara kept having strange dreams, keeping her awake at night.She didn't know the monster, but somehow, it knew her.Is she safe? Will she ever escape from her nightmares?





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> First major story for me and it’s an original work.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, I do need help with this haha.
> 
> Kind of Beta read but not really lmao
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)
> 
> Demon xoxo
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------  
Rated explicit for gore and swearing, read at your own risk my dudes

Walking down the hallway, metal scraped along metal, sending sparks flying through the dark. Heavy footsteps followed. Each slow step inducing fear to those that were running.

It sneered. Hearing the panting breaths and the hurried footsteps, knowing they wouldn’t get away with their lives.

Few windows cast pale moonlight into the hallway, lighting the path for the traumatised group, hoping to find safety somewhere.

However, safety was nowhere near this building, not with the monster that had dragged them there.

The hallway suddenly ended, a wall going nowhere, and they slammed into it, panic growing stronger in their bodies. It could smell the fear, taste the desperation in the air as it thudded closer, screeching metal growing louder.

They knew if they turned around, they would only face it, but they had nowhere else to go, back was their only choice. None of them had seen any rooms off to the sides, the windows were a good option but they didn’t know how high up they were.

They were running out of time.   
As it drew closer, their panic skyrocketed, making the creature grin.

They pried at the windows, begging the building to be on their side in the chase, wanting to be set free. The windows didn’t budge. No escape for them. Not today.

It grew closer, the rancid stench of rotting flesh and the copper of blood overpowering their senses, dread washing over them like cold water. Their actions grew frantic, pounding at the windows and walls, crying out for help from anyone.

The creature made a sound, almost like a growling laugh, amused by their pathetic attempt at escaping. It moved ever closer, pushing them into the dead end, seeming to draw power from their fear and their screams.  
Stepping closer, it grinned again, raising its hand.

Silence fell through the hall, then it dragged the lifeless bodies away, the grin never leaving its face.


End file.
